Titan's Rebirth
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: The fourth war ended and the Ten Tailed Beast was sealed once more. The new container sealed himself away to deal with the beast. He revived into a new world with no idea what to do how will he adapt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Negima.

A.N.

Okay if you're coming here off of familiar sorry about that one I don't know what happened there. This one should not just wind up a sputtering mass of author notes since I purposefully kept things simpler. Those of you that haven't O.P. Naruto and only one harem, yes only one in a Naruto negima crossover, you have been warned.

* * *

A flutter of leaves came from a tree taller than any building on a lonely island. Standing at its base was a sad young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes and six whisker like marks, three on each cheek, in an orange pair of pants and jacket that was the same shade of orange up to the shoulder which was black along with the sleeves with a long black head band with a metal plate with a small stylized leaf on his forehead. He walked up and put a hand on the tree trunk. He turned his head back and shuddered as a black aura surrounded his body and his blue eyes shifted to red concentric rings with three tomoe in each ring. He glared at nothing in particular and looked at the aura and eyes faded.

"Well better get this over with." The youth sighed as he started forming a series of hand signs. After an extended sequence a bunch of chains of glowing black kanji formed around the blond and the tree and with a sudden surge sprung to life and wrapped around him and pulled the young man into the tree as he grunted in pain. The boy then started to meld into the tree even as the black aura formed again and formed two massive hands that tried to grab the ground but were stopped before it could reach by an inch.

"Oh no you don't back in!" The boy shouted back.

The two black arms slowly pulled back and fused back into the blond before who smiled as the tree pulled him in. Less than a second after the boy fused into the tree the chains of words followed and then the field was left clear and peaceful as though nothing had happened.

Inside a plain of solid white.

The boy emerged into a void with the black aura surrounding him. He clutched his chest as the energy oozed fourth from his body. It formed an amorphous pool of what looked like glowing black sludge. The aura bled into the sludge until the boy simply stopped flowing it and looked on in amazement as it formed into a large black humanoid shape with two long arms with pointed fingers, feet large enough form lakes simply by stepping a massive cyclopean eye on a raised mass that never quiet separated into a anything from shoulders up.

"Damn you're an ugly bastard." The blond said as he looked up at the monster.

The creature looked down and tilted its blinked slowly.

"Can you even understand what I'm saying?" The blond asked.

The beast responded by lifting its massive foot and despite having no mouth somehow managed a roar before trying to stomp the insect before it. The blond fled and from the massive foot evading it's attack by a hair's breadth.

"It's going to be a long eternity." He grumbled as he stood.

*************************Scene*******************************************************

A large campus with several large buildings including a tall bell tower and a small patch with a large tree taller than any of the nearby buildings sat silent and dead in the middle of the night. Then out of nowhere a terrible feeling washed over the area. In an office a single old man with massive eyebrows that hung almost to the ground and an equally impressive beard was going through some last minute changes to the paper work when he felt the creep of an oppressive force. Wasting no time he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Takamichi get everyone out here now!" the old man said with worry in his voice. He hung up and started walking outside towards the source of the powerful aura.

As he left the building he met the only other two still on campus that late. One was a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes fixed in a scowl in a red jacket white shirt and a plaited skirt. The other had long green hair and matching eyes set in a blank expression dressed like the younger girl with two strange white extensions where her ears should have been.

"So you noticed it to?" the young girl asked.

"You think I could miss that?" The old man asked feigning offence.

The girl did not answer she just raised a single eyebrow and smirked condescendingly. The old man sweat dropped as he started walking towards the large tree in the center of the campus. The trio stood waiting for just short of an hour before more people arrived. A middle aged man in a suit and glasses with short grey hair smoking a cigarette, a tan skinned girl with dark hair and reddish brown eyes in jeans and a short sleeved denim jacket with a black shirt underneath, a belt holstering two hand guns, and a rifle, a blond woman in a pantsuit with a sword, a dark skinned man, and a portly guy with black hair.

Every one of them looked nervously at the tree with varying degrees of nervousness. The power radiating from the tree had been steadily rising until it hand finally peaked. At which point the only word any of them could think to describe it was overwhelming. They braced as a strange rippling started to spread over the tree. At first nothing else happened but after a moment something seemed to extend out of the tree. A human hand emerged leading the procession of a black clad arm and shoulder, next yellow spiky hair and the head it was attached to followed by a body with a black and orange jumpsuit.

The person that came out looked completely normal until after his legs emerged and something followed. That something was a tail, followed itself by nine others, the tailed youth raised his head to reveal his face and immediately all attention went to his eyes both glowing crimson with three concentric rings with three lazily swirling tomoe in each ring. The boy looked lazily over everyone present. They all tensed as he took a single step forward, and promptly fell face first into the ground. The entire group stared surprised down at the youth who began snoring loudly. They stared down as all but one of his tails seemed to dissolve into dust and fade away.

The old man was the first to speak. "Well… didn't see that coming."

The rest of the gathered simply nodded still staring at the sleeping youth.

"So what do we do with him?" Asked the smoker.

"Put him in the nurse's office for now, I think we'll have to have a talk with him when he wakes up." The old man said stroking his beard.

**********************************Scene*********************************************

The blond young man slowly rose up from a white sheeted bed. He opened his eyes slowly before snapping them shut again. He tried again this time accounting for light let his eyes adjust. As soon as he could see he took a quick glance around the room. It was apparently some kind of doctor's office with only one other person in it. A girl with long green hair sitting in a chair simply staring at him.

"Um hello." The boy said nervously.

"Hello." The girl replied in a monotone.

"Um how long have you been there?" He asked.

"The same amount of time you've been asleep." She replied. "57 hours 21 minutes 37 seconds."

The blond blinked. "That was… specific."

The girl only nodded.

The boy was about to ask how she knew the exact amount of time when a new question hit him like hammer in the head. "Is there a bathroom around here?"

The girl pointed at a white door to the side of the room.

"Thank you." the boy said rapidly as he seemed too disappeared and the sound of a door opening and closing that seemed to occur at the same time.

The girl looked at the door as the sound of flowing water was heard, got up and left the room. She returned almost a quarter of an hour later with the large eyebrowed old man. The sound of water was still going. The boy came out a minute later. The other two simply stared.

"I haven't gone since before I got in the tree." The boy explained.

This only lead to more questions in the other twos minds.

"*cough* yes well perhaps you could explain how you got into that tree in the first place." The old man said.

"I sealed myself in it." The blond once again offered minimal elaboration. "Do you have any food?"

The old man chuckled and said. "Chachamaru why don't you go get him something."

She nodded and left again.

"Now why did you seal yourself in a tree?" The old man asked.

"So that an ancient primordial evil wouldn't possess me and destroy the world." The blond said. "Oh don't worry I took care of it though."

"Oh how so." The old man asked not quite believing his story.

"I killed it a duel to the death that should have lasted for all eternity." The blond answered.

"You "killed" a primordial evil that could destroy the world?" asked the old man incredulously.

"Yeah, a couple actually, but that one was definitely the toughest." The blond answered sounding more than a little cocky.

The old man said nothing, he only stared forward trying to decide whether or not to believe the boys claim. The boy simply stood there tapping his foot impatiently and staring at the door. The old man finally said. "I need to go to my office could you wait here for a moment?"

The blond nodded and fell back on the bed. He stayed this way for several seconds after the door shut.

"Bored." Mumbled as he stood up and started exploring the room he was in. He wasn't leaving however the promise of food assured that.

After a bit of searching he found a small portable television. Likely whoevers office he was in used it to pass time on slow workdays. After playing around a bit the blond got it on and working.

"A portable t.v., cool." He said. As he played with the channel knob adding. "And they've found a way to use them for something besides tapes, man how long was I gone?"

Eventually he flipped into a channel running a news broad cast. What he saw he did not like. The old man returned to find him glaring at the screen while sitting on the bed.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Yeah I've got my work cut out for me." The blond replied.

Before he could be asked to elaborate however another sound caught their attention. Chachamaru had returned with a steaming cup.

"Ramen?" the old man asked.

"Master said this would suffice." Was the girls reply.

The old man was nervous, he didn't completely trust the bond yet and if what he felt last night was anything to go by offending could end badly. He turned slowly with the intent to apologize only to find the youth staring starry eyed at the cup. The blond grabbed it as. Ode to joy started playing in the back ground as he took the cup. As he slowly chewed the first bite tears flowed from his eyes as the other two in the room stared with a blank expression and shock as the blond ate a cup of cheap instant noodles like it was a five star meal. The smoker from the night before walked in.

"Shizuna sensei said… where is that music coming from?" He asked.

As the blond swallowed down what was left of his cup of soup the answer came.

"And that was Beethoven's ode to joy performed by the sainan high music club." An announcer's voice came from the small television.

The blond said nothing he just looked sadly at the bottom of his empty ramen cup.

"Would you like another cup?" The only girl in the room asked.

"Yes!" He shouted nodding vigorously.

"Very well" She replied before leaving again.

"Well now that, that um … interesting moment is done." The old man said. "Care to tell us who you are?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha genin, third Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and second Juubi jinchuuriki." Naruto said.

"_Jinchuurirki?" _both men thought.

"Well I am Konoe Konoemon head master of the academy you're currently in." The old man introduced himself.

"Takahata Takamichi." The smoker introduced himself.

"Now how about you tell us your story from the beginning." Konoemon said.

Naruto sat in thought for a minute before agreeing. He spent roughly the next hour filling them in on the abridged version of his life. Eating a cup of ramen every ten minutes or so without stopping the story.

"Well that is quite a tale." The headmaster replied stroking his beard. "So tell me what do you plan to do now that you're out of the tree."

Naruto looked up in thought his face scrunching up in concentration. "I don't know work as a ninja I guess."

"Well that might be a problem." Konoemon said.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

The trio explained to Naruto the modern world as best they could. He didn't seem to understand everything but at least he seemed to grasp the important stuff. He sat there with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Well now what do I do?" He asked.

"Well I can't help you with everything but I can offer you a job and a place to stay while you adjust." The old man said.

Naruto looked at the man. "Really?"

"If half of what you said is true you should be perfect for a problem I've got." The old man said stroking his beard.

"What guarding the place, protecting some rich important student, dealing with some evil mad man?" He asked excited.

"Well you would be looking after some important students." the old man said. "I have a young child coming to be the homeroom teacher for the single most rowdy class in this school and your job is to watch over his him and make sure nothing goes to wrong."

Naruto hung his head. "That's all?"

"Well you'd also be protecting a several students who are connected to magic." The old man said.

"It'll do." Naruto said. "So about that place to stay."

"Well I think Takamichi can get you an apartment nearby the school to stay at." The old man said.

"I'll see what I can do." The smoker said.

* * *

Chapter one over and most important parts are taken care of for now. A few minor details to work out but mostly I'm clear the one bright side to taking the time to run two polls is I was able to take care of most major events up until the Eva incident. So I just have to fill in details.

There were three last decisions that had to be made that I just decided by coin toss. First was weather to add Konoka or remove Setsuna and just use pure KonoSetsu, 10 tosses later Konoka joins. Next decision adding a single unfulfilled archetype of shrinking violet. The first try was Sakura Mei or Ako, three ties later I realized I didn't know enough about Mei to use her so 15 minutes of checking t.v. tropes and the negima wiki later I found that myself limited Ako and Nodoka, ten ties later Nodoka won 9:1, so last decision Negi, Ako verses Anya two ties before I finally realized I was supposed use an odd number to prevent that and lost count. After another toss that actually required all eleven tosses Ako won 6:5. By which point I was just happy the challenge forced me into a harem ending because picking a winner would have driven me up a wall.

So here is the hopefully final results.

Naruto: Mana, Eva, Konoka, Setsuna, Kazumi, Sayo, Chizuru, Ayaka, and Nodoka.

Negi, Ako done.

Only one decision left and I don't care to make it just yet I'm too busy rescheduling stuff to make room for the last addition.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Negima.

A.N.

As I read the manga which was all black and white I have to use character images from the Negi wikia for things like hair and eye color on some of the characters.

* * *

Naruto started to get out of bed in his new apartment, it wasn't a big place with only one bed room one bath room a small kitchen and a single connected room that would be a living room. Naruto however compared it to his old apartment, as such in his eyes the place might as well have been a mansion, made out palaces. He had only been there for two days and yet the place was already covered in used ramen containers. He looked around and grabbed a jacket as he raided his cupboard for a ramen cup and looked at his calendar.

"First day." He grumbled as he looked around and opened a drawer on a night stand next to his bed. He pulled out a worn out old book that said "Legend of a Gutsy Ninja" on the cover.

He headed for the door before stopping and looked back at his waving black tail. He formed a hand sign and puff of smoke appeared. Naruto stepped out of the apartment sans tail and began walking for the train station. He walked down the streets taking in the sights and waving at anyone up in the early morning hours he passed. He had actually woken up early to get a head start on his first. It probably wouldn't last the week but being late on the first day got complaints and he was going to avoid those until he figured out how those damned phones worked. No amount of shouting could match that incessant ringing.

He got on board a train heading for the academy he woke up at and took a spot. Naruto stood in around looking over the group on board to find it mostly consisted of girls dressed like the one in the academy nurses office. The only other boy on the train was a young boy with red hair and brown eyes wearing glasses and a green suit with a large brown cloak and a matching backpack as big as the child's torso and a long stick like object wrapped in cloth.

The various girls looked at the boy and Naruto himself giggling and loudly wondering what they were doing there. The blond just stood looking amused at the goings on around him until the train pulled into the station. Everyone else in the car sprinted out and started running as Naruto nonchalantly towards the building. As everyone passed him by the girls running and the little kid sprinting surprisingly fast.

"Man everyone's in a hurry." Naruto scratching his head. "It's like they think they'll be late."

"Attention all students: This is the guidance committee. This week is "Zero late attendance's week" and it's only ten minutes until the bell! Lets' hurry it up." A voice announced over the P.A.

"Oh well that's." Naruto started before remembering something he was told by the old man.

*Insert flash back sound effect of your choice here*

"_Remember as teacher you're supposed to be here before the students." Konoemon said stroking his beard. "If you're late I may have to dock your pay hohohoho." _

*Flashback end*

Naruto stood staring forward for several seconds before shouting. "Crap!"

He rushed forward swerving in and out of the crowd leaving students, pedestrians, and a trolley. He ran up to find the kid again this time talking to a girl with long, brown hair and eyes and the other one with Orange hair tied in two long ponytails, one on each side of her head, tied with bells and one blue eye, and one green one who was holding the kind up by his head and shouting. Well he'd have to do something about that.

His hand landed firmly one the girl's shoulder. "You know it's not nice to pick on little kids."

The carrot top turned her head around to shout something that died on her lips. The death glare Naruto fixed on her probably had something to do with that. She quickly shook it off and shouted. "The kid stated it!"

Naruto's death glare degraded into a flat stare. The girl seemed have the decency to look ashamed and put the kid down. And it was this scene that Takahata had found as he leaned out the window.

"Negi kun long time no see." He turned slightly. "Ah Naruto kun how are you?"

"Takahata sensei!" The orange haired girl said in an excited tone blushing. "Good morning."

The sentiment was parroted by the brunette but without the blushing or love struck excitement.

"Long time no see Takamichi." The red head shouted.

Naruto waved and shouted a quick. "Yo Takamichi."

The two boys then stopped and looked at each other as both they and the twin tailed girl said in perfect sync. "You know Takamichi/Takahata sensei?"

Takamichi simply chuckled before saying. "Welcome to Mahora academy Negi sensei."

The two females looked in shock as the brunette asked. "Sensei?"

Naruto blinked. _"Huh I kind of thought they were joking when they said I'd be watching over a kid." _

"Yes allow me to introduce myself." The boy said before bowing slightly. "I'll be teaching English at this school. My name is Negi Springfield."

"WWhat!?" The carrot top shouted in surprise. She grabbed Negi by his shoulders and began shaking him back forth. "You're a teacher, but you're just a brat!"

Naruto knew technically he should be interfering but this just too funny. He started laughing loudly causing the trio's attention to be diverted to him, and inadvertently doing his job after all.

"And who are you?" Asked the twin tailed girl suspiciously.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm an assistant here to watch over a new teacher and help keep his class in line." Naruto said.

"And how exactly are you supposed to do that?" She asked.

Naruto's response was another death glare. The girl flinched releasing the kid. Naruto then grinned as he replied. "Like that."

Takamichi had apparently been coming down from the second floor because he stepped into the yard.

"Negi sensei here will be taking my place teaching your class from here on." Takamichi said.

The girl freaked out. "You've gotta be kidding me! I don't want this kid! He said my lo… He said something really rude to me!"

"But it's true." Negi said sadly.

"It's not true!" She shouted angrily. She then grabbed him by the collar and shouted. "I hate kids!"

"Hey Asuna!" the brunette said nervously.

Naruto moved to interfere just as the girls hair brushed up against the kid's nose. The boy sneezed loud, and shot out a gust of wind that tore the cloths form the Asuna girl's body leaving her in her underwear. A white bra and white bear panties. Takamichi had the decency to look away and only think his question. _"Bear panties."_

The girl shared the thought.

Naruto stared straight forward face bright crimson and quietly muttered. "Bear?"

Asuna's fist met the top of his skull, his chin met the pavement.

*******************************Scene*************************************************

They group was in an office with two floors, at the stare case was a book shelf and in the middle of the room was a couch and easy chair with a coffee table and a large window with a desk that the headmaster sat at. Naruto was sitting on the couch holding his head while Negi, Asuna and the third girl who had introduced herself as Konoka Konoe.

"Hohoho you know if you went down that easy maybe Asuna should get your job." The old man chuckled at the ninja's plight.

"Normally she'd never have touched me but I was distracted by a passing _bear_." Naruto emphasizing the last word.

Asuna chucked a paperweight at him which he dodged easily.

"See?" He asked. A waste paper basket collided with his face. _"Note to self, make sure the person you're taunting has run out of things to throw at you, then resume taunting."_

Naruto rubbed his nose and glared at the smirking red head. Negi looked on at the events with a confused expression.

"Yes clearly." The old man said chuckling harder.

"I'm getting the feeling you're not taking me seriously." Naruto said annoyed.

"Perish the thought." The old man said with a wave. "Any way Negi kun, you were sent here for training?"

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Said the red head.

"But first you must gain some practical experience so how about from now to March." The old man said flipping through his desk.

"By the way do you have a girlfriend? What do you think of her? She's my granddaughter." He said.

A wooden mallet came down on his head as the girl giggled and said. "Oh grandpa."

Naruto shook his head.

"What about you? I know you don't have one." The old man said. And once more the hammer fell. All of a sudden the old man's demeanor became serious while ignoring the bleeding of his head caused by the double hammer blows. "Negi kun this job will be very difficult."

Negi stiffened up as the man's speech began.

"If it's too hard you will have to give up and go home." The man said raising a finger. "And there are no second chances. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"Yes please give me a chance." Negi said.

"Excellent." He said. "Oh and we'll need a place for you to stay."

"I've got room." Naruto said.

The headmaster's finger drooped. "Are you sure I wouldn't want to put you out?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Naruto said waving casually.

Konoemon's head fell as though Naruto had just accidentally ruined some plan of his. Naruto did not miss this and marked it for later discussion.

"Very well then that's settled let me introduce our staff guidance officer." He said waving a hand to the door. Negi turned around just in time to have his face end up in the ample bust of a woman with blonde hair and purple eyes behind a pair of glasses, in a purple sweater and long brown skirt. "Minamoto Shizuna."

"Ah sorry about." She said patting the boy on the head.

"If there's anything you need to know ask her." Konoemon said.

As soon as the door opened Asuna stamped off ineffectually with Konoka in toe. Naruto chuckled at the girl's irritation. Negi simply turned to Shizuna and asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's always been rowdy, but she's really a nice person." Said the blonde. "Anyway here take the class roll."

Negi pressed his face against the door window and looked in awe. Naruto was not so shocked and walked to open the door. Negi freaked out and rushed through the door. A chalkboard eraser fell towards his head and he muttered something. That was interrupted when Naruto simply punched the eraser.

"Amateur." He muttered.

The entire class stared slightly.

"Thanks Naruto san." The boy said happily.

"No problem. Watch the trip rope." He said.

"What trip rope." Negi said taking a step forward. He almost fell forward when Naruto grabbed the back of his collar. A bucket of water fell to the ground and several suction cup arrows hit the wall.

"That one." Naruto said with a cocky grin.

"Um Shizuna sensei who are these two?" asked one of the girls.

"They're your new teacher and his assistant." She said.

"A teenager teacher with a kid assistant?" Several asked at once.

"No a child teacher and a teenager assistant." She said. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"Ah he-hello my name is Negi Springfield and I'll be teaching you mag- English." Negi said. "I'll only be here for three terms but it's nice to meet you."

There was a moment of silence before most of the class practically squealed out. "He's so cute!"

Naruto laughed as the poor boy was swarmed. He wanted to laugh but he had a job to do so no time, besides he could always do that later. He put himself between the class and the kid as he was swarmed on all sides and said. "Now now give the kid some space."

The girls stopped and looked at him all with the same confused expression showing that had forgotten he was even there.

"Who are you?" was asked by several of the girls.

"Uzumaki Naruto assistant teacher." He replied.

For a second the entire class went silent. The next thing Naruto knew both him and the boy were swarmed. The speed and number of young girls rushing him caught the blond completely off guard and left him wondering what had happened. The massive disturbance was interrupted by a hand slamming violently on a desk. Everyone's attention was attracted to a pretty blond girl with green eyes smiling while she told the class to calm down.

"_Thank you whoever you are!" _Naruto thought as both he and Negi fixed the ruffled clothes. _"Iruka I apologize for every time I've ever pulled a prank in your class."_

"Sensei why don't you begin class?" The girl said gently.

Negi got up in front of the class while Naruto moved up and leaned against the back walls. Negi stared out over the class staring at him and started to choke. Negi panicked and said. "Oka-Okay every one … turn, turn you books, to page 128."

Naruto watched on as the kid tried to write on the chalkboard, stretching his arm to write. That he couldn't reach. The blond girl stepped up and presented Negi with a stool.

"_Where did that come from?"_ Naruto wondered with a sweat drop. _"Oh well at least she seems like a nice girl." _

"Thank Miss Inchou san." Negi said.

"Do you want me to hold you up sensei?" The blond asked.

"No that's enough thank you." Negi said still nervous.

Naruto looked over the class once and deciding everything was fine for now simply pulled out his old book and started reading it. Class went by as well as could be expected. This is to say not at all. The class filed out and the blond followed the kid so that he could show them where they were staying. The kid seemed to look down staring at the ground and walking slowly.

"Hey don't worry about it so much kid nobody does good at anything the first time." Naruto said trying to cheer him up. "I mean heck considering that you're ten I think you could have done way worse."

Negi looked up to him and asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah trust me I've seen people mess up on their first day at anything more than once." Said Naruto with his arms spread out and gesturing wildly and a massive grin. Negi smiled back at him and nodded. The two walked along until they got to the court yard and Negi sat on the fountain and started to study his roll call while they waited till the next train going through Naruto's neighborhood. Naruto just stood looking at Negi with a small smile. He turned in time to see a girl with purple hair in a vaguely familiar haircut holding a stack of books that stood taller than her head and walking down a flight of stairs.

"_That seems unsafe." _The duo thought in sync.

The girl stepped over the side and fell.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted rushing forward as fast as he could.

Negi reached for his staff and said. "Ras tel ma scir."

By the time Negi finished his chant Naruto had gotten close and leapt at the falling girl and plucked her out of the air. He landed softly on the ground and looked down at the girl.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up and she blushed slightly, which coincidently caused Naruto to remember where he'd seen that hair before but that wasn't important. Naruto helped her up and looked around at the scattered books.

"You know it's not safe to walk around carrying some much that you can't even see." Naruto said. "How about I help you out?"

"N-no that's okay." She replied nervously.

"No really it's dangerous you need help." Naruto said not taking no for an answer. "Negi help me pick up these books."

The boy was still standing back at the fountain holding his staff looking surprised.

"Negi help." Naruto said flatly.

Negi shook it off and ran up to collect the books on top of the stairs. Naruto began collecting the books lying around the bottom of the stairs. "So where were you going?"

"Back to my dorm." The girl replied still looking nervous.

"Really well I guess I can help you before going home." Naruto said picking up the last and said. "Oh right I'm Uzumaki Naruto who are you?"

"I'm Miyazaki Nodoka." She said hiding her face. "I'm in Negi sensei's class."

Naruto looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "Um sorry for not noticing it's a big class."

Negi ran down with his stack. "I've got them Naruto san."

"Right well let's get going." Naruto said energetically before stopping. "Where are we going?"

His antics managed to get a sweat drop and a small laugh out of both the kid and girl. Nodoka led them reluctantly along. With a polite child and a quite girl Naruto did his best to keep up some conversation. She led them along to into the girls' dorm and to her room trying to take the books back again but Naruto refused until someone else could help her carry the books.

She finally led them to the room that had her and the door was opened to reveal a short girl with long light purple hair and eyes the same color staring in surprise.

"Hey she was having trouble with her books so I offered to help." He said.

Negi sweat dropped. _"Offered?"_

"Any way if I can just put these down I need to go grocery shopping." Naruto said.

She nodded dumbly and took the books off the blond and turned the short haired girl still. Naruto waved as Negi passed off his stack.

"Bye Nodoka nice to meet ya." The blond said leaving.

"Good bye Miyazaki san." Negi said with a quick bow and walked off.

* * *

And now the change can begin. Yeah that's right Asuna hasn't found out about magic yet, she will but when and how are now part of the question. This chapter starts me actually making some changes to you know keep things interesting and leave the questions open and up in the air a bit. Rather than canon with another character with a harem subplot. Why? Because Akamatsu already did negima better than I could so why not try my own plot set up. oh some will be the same Asuna will learn about magic at some point the Kyoto arc will happen the tournament will occur but the details will be different.

Also harem alteration occurring I'm taking out Chizuru though and replacing her with either Zazie, or a Narutaki twin and possibly I stress possibly adding one more and that's it the harem is not going higher than ten. I've already had to come up with justification.

Also those that want to argue Nodoka, well I'll say this if I did get an actual reason against it was her being shy (and only works against if Naruto was also shy since it would prevent them from talking while an outgoing person could actually help with her come out of her shell), while only one person questioned the shotacon and nobody questioned a pair of canonical lesbians so unless you've got something more solid I'm ignoring you, and if you just want NegiNodo it aint rare just go look at almost any other story. And telling me to read a fic for character doesn't work either since fanfiction is by definition a biased fan production, for proof kindly go look at the amount of straight characters in gay lemon fics. Or the sheer limit of character bashing that occurs. I'll stick with interpretations based on official material like the manga and anime thank you.

And now bragging, Yes an actual Nodoka falling scene in a Negima Naruto crossover that has Naruto acting like god damn Naruto and jumping in to save the person in danger rather than standing there while Negi took care of it because he thought "Oh he's got it" which requires Naruto to think about saving a person in danger which isn't what he'd do he'd simply rescue them. why? Because he's Naruto and that's what he does. Him not saving a person in danger is like Batman ignoring a crime it just doesn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Negima

A.N.

Okay end results on the harem.

Mana, Eva, Konoka, Setsuna, Zazie, Sayo, Ayaka, Nodoka, Kazumi, Ku, Asuna.

To those that wanted Chizuru I had to cut her do to simply not having anything to work with. Really her only joke was an intimidation factor to a guy whose first lines in the story was him mouthing off to god. I'm sorry I just don't see that.

* * *

_Naruto stood in a field with his friends looking down at a block of stone. In it was carved several names the one that Naruto was focused on said Hyuuga Neji. He looks at the others as they cry around the same stone. As he turns back he sees a young man with long brown hair dressed in a leaf village standard uniform with glassy white eyes with to gaping holes, one in his stomach one in his shoulder. He stared in horror and looked around to suddenly find they were on a battlefield full of corpses littering the ground. He turned back to the dead man._

"_Yo… ill…e." The brown haired boy said. _

"_What?" Naruto asked._

"_You… il ...me." the boy said a little clearer._

"_What?" Naruto asked horror creeping into his voice._

"_You killed me!" Shouted the boy as a hand grabbed Naruto's ankle. _

_He looked down in terror as the body started to get up. He looked around and saw the bodies all getting up and turning to him. As one the group rushed him._

He shot up with a cold sweat and shook his head. He looked around his apartment and saw Negi's place on the couch was empty. Naruto panicked as he looked around. First day watching the kid and he'd already lost him.

"_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" _He thought literally jumping out of bed, only to hear someone land on the floor.

He looked down and saw Negi getting up rubbing the back of his head. Kid must've crawled in sometime in the middle of the night. With a sigh of relief he went into the kitchen to see what he could scrounge up for breakfast. He opened the fridge which was full of nothing but large jugs of water.

"Right I've eaten nothing but ramen, and the water here is nasty." He murmured, grabbing a jug and reminding himself to tell the kid not to use the sink. "Ah well one morning of ramen won't hurt him."

The sound of a door slammed as Naruto filled a kettle with water and started digging around in the cupboard for a couple cups of ramen. He really needed to get more food if he was going to be looking after a kid. He really doubted a kid should be eating nothing but ramen, from what Shizune had told him that might have been why he had shorter and weaker that the rest of his year before graduating. And that was him. He seriously doubted that the kid had a giant sentient mass of charka concerned with healing any damage his body took to repair the brittle bones and body digesting itself. It was possible but he figured he would be able to sense a bijuu given the whole Datara thing.

The kid came out as Naruto put back the jug and turned to watch the kettle.

"AAAAHHHH!" Negi shouted leaping back and pointing.

Naruto turned and asked. "What?"

"Your eyes and a tail!" Negi said trembling.

Naruto looked behind him and saw a black tail slowly waving around randomly. "Ah it must have turned off in my sleep."

Negi looked at him with nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Well." Naruto started. "Look I'll tell you after work but for now well let's just say it's complicated."

Negi looked at him weird for a few seconds before nodding. His next train of thought was preempted by the sound of a kettle whistling.

Naruto picked up it up and added it to the ramen as he asked. "You want the beef or the shrimp?"

Negi just took the cup closest to him and the two scarfed down there instant noodle breakfast. A few minutes later the two walked up to the train station. The duo barely made it on the train and Negi glared up at him.

"What?" Naruto said. "Okay we'll get an alarm clock when we go grocery shopping happy."

"No." Negi said.

"What? This is about the tea thing isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"You smashed my kettle!" Negi shouted.

"I said sorry and that you could use my kettle." Naruto said.

"And ruin the flavor with that nasty metallic taste." Negi said angrily.

"_Wow and people said I was bad with ramen." _Naruto thought. _"Okay Naruto you're the adult here think what would old man Hokage do?"_

_In a room behind a desk an old man with tanned skin in a white robbed and square hat took a puff out of a pipe. _

Naruto stared out the window as they traveled. _"Well what would Kakashi sensei do?"_

_A man with gravity defining white hair and a mask with a head band pulled over one eye stood in a field reading an orange book. He waved and said "yo"._

Naruto blinked and shook his head. _"Alright what about ero sennin?"_

_A man with a long spiky white pony tail in a red jacket giggled perversely while peering through a hole in fence._

Naruto stared deadpan forward and whispered. "I need a pipe."

"What?" Negi asked.

"Nothing." Naruto replied quickly.

Negi gave him a weird look as the train pulled into the station for Mahora academy. Naruto stepped out and took one quick breath before once again dashing through the crowd ducking and weaving easily. He looked back to see if Negi was keeping up. The kid was doing surprisingly well for a ten year old until he tripped head first into the orange haired girl from the day before. What were the odds of that?

"Waaaahhhh!" Negi yelled as he crashed into Asuna tripping her up and causing a spiraling snowball of people.

Naruto watched as Negi was not only buried in the center of a ball of people somehow winding up surrounded only by girls. The kid struggled to break loose as Naruto simply looked on wondering how lucky the kid could be. He walked up to the Konoka who had luckily enough for her managed to avoid getting caught up in the tumble.

"So how are you?" He asked looking at the mess.

"Oh hi Naruto sensei." She looked back at the mess. "Um shouldn't you be doing something about that?"

"Yeah probably." He said not moving an inch and smiling at the mess with a small chuckle. He turned to see Konoka looking at him.

"Are you going to?" She asked.

"No because the second I touch one of them I'm going to be called a pervert and probably get hit with some blunt instrument." Naruto said.

"I'm sure that won't happen." She said with a wide smile.

Konoka didn't say anything, she just stared at him. He looked at her as he started to feel uncomfortable. She started giving him big puppy dog eyes and he started to slowly lose it. Naruto walked over grumbling as he started to undo the mass of tangled limbs and pulling people loose. He managed about half way before finally reaching Asuna.

"Pervert!" She shouted as his hand accidentally brushed her rear. His face hit the concrete as she clubbed him over the head with her bag.

"Called it!" Naruto shouted without getting up. Glaring up from the ground at her Asuna he rolled over and sprung to his feet. Dusting his coat off he said. "Negi come on we're gonna be late."

Naruto and Asuna gave each other a nasty glare before running off… in the same direction.

"Stop following me." Asuna ordered.

"I'm an assistant teacher." Naruto said smugly. "In your class remember."

Asuna glared at him and started running faster. Naruto glared at her back and started running faster to pass her up. As he passed and looked back with a smug smile enraging Asuna into running faster to pass him and smirk back at him. Negi and Konoka stared at the two as they ran and looked at each other before chuckling and followed at a more sedate pace.

Naruto and Asuna arrived at the front gate simultaneously and glared at each other while breathing heavily. Naruto recovered much faster from the long run and was about three seconds from rubbing it in her face when he was sent flying. He collided head first with a concrete wall and started rubbing the point of impact glaring over to find Asuna talking to Takamichi as though nothing happened looking fresh as a daisy. Begrudging credit where it was due she was the first person besides a jinchuuriki, and bushy brow and super bushy brow but he wasn't entirely sure it was fair to count them, that could recover that quickly from that long a sprint.

"Ah good morning Asuna kun." Takamichi said.

Asuna was about responded excitedly before being interrupted by her new and most hated nemesis.

"Yo Takamichi." Naruto said with a standing up.

"Good morning Naruto kun." Takamichi replied.

"Hey I had to ask you about something." Naruto said. After all when petty revenge just walks up and says hi you don't just walk away.

"Oh?" Takamichi asked as Asuna tried to murder the blond with just the power of a glare.

"Ah shouldn't you get to class before you're late." Naruto said acting like he just remembered Asuna was there.

She glared harder and he could swear various forms of "die" were streaming behind her in a wall. He simply grinned evilly.

"He's right Asuna kun you should be moving along." Takamichi said.

"But Takahata sensei." She started before sighing and walking away giving Naruto one final death glare.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her when he thought Takamichi wouldn't be able to see. He turned back to see the easy going smoker take a drag off his cigarette.

"You know you shouldn't be fighting with a student." Takamichi said as calmly as if he were discussing the weather.

Naruto went blue with shock. "You could tell?"

"You weren't exactly subtle about it." Takamichi said taking another drag. "You just stuck your tongue out at her right in front of me."

"Well she started it." Naruto complained. Uzumaki Naruto did not back down no matter how petty the matter.

""She started it."" Takamichi replied. "Naruto you're supposed to be a teacher, a role model you shouldn't act like you're still in grade school."

Naruto looked indignant and opened his mouth before thinking over how he'd actually acted. He had to admit regardless of how much he didn't want to, and he really didn't want to, Takamichi was right. He glared and replied with. "I hate you so much right now."

The smoker just chuckled.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked stuffing his hands roughly into his pockets and kicking dirt.

"Easy be the adult." Takamichi replied. "Find Asuna kun, apologize, and ask for a fresh start."

"Why do I have to apologize?" Naruto asked in an annoyed petulant tone.

"Because you're the teacher and you're older than her, older than me." Takamichi pointed out continuing in a calm tone. "You're the oldest living thing at the academy besides that tree so how about acting like it."

Naruto sighed and gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Alright how do I do it?"

"Do what?" Takamichi asked.

"Apologize to her." Naruto said seeming embarrassed by the very idea of admitting he might be in the wrong.

"Well you'll have to figure that out by yourself." Takamichi answered.

Naruto stood perfectly still for a several seconds, then tens of seconds, then a minute, and then five minutes before finally asking. "Hey can you get me a pipe?"

Takamichi sweat dropped as he tossed aside the butt of his last cigarette and went for a new one. "Apologize to Asuna kun and I'll see what I can do."

Naruto nodded reluctantly and started to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Oh I really did have a question though could you show me where to find some stores I've been eating nothing but ramen for a week and kinda forgot about that when I took Negi in."

Takamichi stood stalk still for moment then smiled and said. "No problem I'll make sure you know where everything you'll need is."

"Thanks." Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he ran off.

The blond jogged down the path still annoyed about having to make peace with that girl. He jogged by thinking of how to approach her when something else entirely caught his attention. A large crowd surrounding what appeared to be an old fashioned ring of death. That meant either two thugs were about to try and kill each other, unlikely, or a fight was about to break out on school grounds, likely and within his power to stop easily. Ah well either way he was jumping in. He proceeded to do literally that.

Landing inside the ring he found a bunch of punks surrounding some tan skinned blonde girl who stood there with one eye closed and a cocky smile on her face.

Naruto stood up tall and demanded to know. "What is going on here?"

The whole ring turned their attention on him. Apparently they'd all been so focused on the girl that none of them saw his gravity defying leap.

"What's it to you?" One of the group of boys asked.

"Ah Sensei good morning." The girl said nonchalantly.

"You're a teacher." Another guy said in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah so whatever was about to go down here break it up before I do." Naruto said halfheartedly clapping his hands twice.

"Just leave before you get hurt." One of them said clearly trying to be intimidating.

Naruto almost burst out laughing. For once he kept his cool and simply smirked. "Really threatening a teacher. Because that uniform is from the boy's campus and I'm pretty sure that's still an expulsion."

A few of the smarter ones backed down but one big guy, clearly nothing more than dumb muscle, just tried to scare him again.

Naruto's response was not what he was expecting, but really a suplex is rarely the reply anyone expects. Three other guys charged as Naruto simply smiled.

"_Ah just what I needed." _ He thought casually dodging a punch thrown at his face and one at his torso simultaneously.

He countered with a simple kick that came faster than the guy could react knocking him out in a single blow. The second lashed out with at his face but when Naruto tried to counter the guy twisted on his feet and circled around behind him swinging an elbow at the back of his head. The blow connected and Naruto and his assailant stood for a second before Naruto simply back handed the guy in the nose. The fourth guy just looked at the other three for a second before raising both hands in surrender.

"Well that was fun, but now I have to drag them to the office." Naruto said with a flat stare. He then pointed at the guy that surrendered and shouted. "You! Pick one of these guys up and show me where the office is for you guys."

"Naruto sensei I didn't know you could fight aru." The blonde girl said.

Naruto looked at her blankly for several seconds. "Um?"

"Ku Fei aru." She said.

"Right I'm guessing you're in 2-A." Naruto said.

She nodded answering. "Yes aru."

"Then can you tell me what was happening here." He said flinging one over his shoulder.

"These guys are from some of the marital arts club aru." Ku said lifting another. "They always challenge me because I'm strong and they want to see if there stronger aru."

Naruto looked at them flatly. _"Wait I just beat up a bunch of guys like me. Huh so this is what being an invincible genius feels like. Feels like being an asshole."_

Ku just stared at him curiously at him without saying anything. Naruto stared back as the other guy just looked back and forth at the two.

Eventually the orange clad ninja finally started to feel self-conscious and asked. "Um yes?"

"Could you spar with me aru?" She asked excitedly.

Naruto blinked and looked confused at her, then the guy that had just been standing there, and then back before nodding silently. The entire trip occurred in silence as Naruto walked kept peering back at the hyper kung fu girl. She kept looking back at him excitedly.

"_You know I always thought it would be cool to be the strongest and the guy getting challenged." _Naruto thought. _"Now that I'm there it's kind of weird."_

After dropping the students off, convincing the office he was in fact a member of the staff, and walking clear back to the girls' academy campus. Naruto walked into class and took a spot back at the back of the room. Naruto leaned against the wall and never noticed two girls routinely looking back at him one excited the other nervous and curious.

One girl with glasses and long brown hair simply looked at both, then at Naruto, then back to the one closest to her and smiled evilly. _"Oh this is going to be an interesting year."_

* * *

And it's back sorry for the delay I was sorting somethings out before I wrote it to help keep the thing from collapsing behind the scenes like my last attempt plus I had classes, homework, and other stories to worry about.


End file.
